In his math class, Kevin took 6 tests. His scores were 92, 79, 85, 94, 98, and 92. What was his average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $92 + 79 + 85 + 94 + 98 + 92 = 540$ His average score is $540 \div 6 = 90$.